We're Going to Die, Aren't We?
by vampirewings6
Summary: The world is ending. People are dying and it's not because of Itex. The Flock is running out of ways to survive...FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so this is my second fic. and to warn you: I WILL kill the Flock off in this story. Just wanted to lyn, because some people got a bit...verbal...when I killed everyone off in the last one. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ME NUMEROUS HORRIBLE HATE MAIL! it hurts my feelings...sniffle sniffle jk...but really, don't. OK, rant over! On with the story!**

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter One**

I walked up next Angel's tiny frame and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with sad eyes and asked me,

"Max, what's happening?" I assumed she was referring to the deteriorating world around us. I combed through my thoughts and tried to find a decent answer. Even though she could read my mind, I still felt it necessary to voice my answer. If I actually had one...

"I'm not sure. I think it's the beginning of the end of the world," I answered. "If that makes sense."

"Perfect sense. But why is this happening? I thought Itex was over and gone." she asked.

"Me too. But did you ever think that this couldn't be the cause of Itex? That maybe it's just time for the world to end?" I inquired.

"I guess so..." Angel answered. She sounded confused, and I realized it was because she was a six-year old girl. I couldn't--shouldn't--talk to her about the world ending. She walked back to into the cool confines of the cave and sat next to Nudge. It seemed we had all gotten closer--if that was possible--since the world had started to disappear around us. I followed her and collapsed next to Fang. He didn't look away from the hot dog he was roasting over the small fire as I asked,

"How long do you think this cave will last?" Many of our temporary shelter had just, crumpled. We had had to re-locate many times over the last few days.

"I dunno," answered Fang, shaking me from my thoughts. "A few more hours. Which means more battle wounds." I glanced at the huge bruise on his neck and winced. It seemed that the places we found always had to fall down or start a mini avalanche right when we got situated. And as Fang kindly pointed out, meant more injuries. I was just about to answer when a huge crash shook the stone walls and shot a burst of dust into my mouth and eyes. Oh, crap. Here we go again.

**A/N: I know it was short...but I just had to make it short. The next one will be longer. If I get one review, I will post! If not...then I won't. Peace to the out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, 2nd chapter! (this is the part where you jump up and down in excitement!) Enjoy...oh! ps: i know you've probably heard different versions of this chapter, because its in a hotel, and max and fang share a room. but whatever..i hope you think it's more unique than most!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put one of these in last time...but I don't own it...yet...muahahahhaa...!!**

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter Two**

I rolled onto the ground and covered my head. Rocks fell around me and smacked my arms and back. Dust was sprinkling everywhere, and when it was finally over, I was covered in it. I slowly got up, coughing.

"Report!" I shouted, my voice cracking. A tall figure got up and yelled:

"I'm okay." It was Iggy. I walked over to him and brushed some of the dust off his face.

"Here," came Nudge's voice from my left. Angel staggered up next to her with Total in her arms.

"We're fine," she stated. Gazzy rose from under a pile of rocks and said weakly,

"That was awesome." I laughed half-heartedly. Where was Fang?

"Fang!" I called out loudly. _He cannot be gone_, I thought. "Fang!" I shouted again. I heard a moan coming from were I was standing a few minutes ago. I ran over to the pile of debri and rock dust and dug. Fang was lying under it all. His face was covered in dust, and he coughed, sending a spew of it everywhere. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered, getting to his feet. I stood up with him and announced,

"We need to find somewhere else to stay."

"Like where?" Iggy questioned.

"We should find like, a hotel, or something," I replied. "Because even though the world is slowly ending, some hotels still have to be in business. This hasn't affected the entire United States yet, right?" Everyone nodded curtly and murmured 'yeah's and 'sure's. I ran to the edge of the once-there cave and unfurled my wings, taking off. Fang was right behind me, then Iggy--holding Total--, then Nudge, then Gazzy, and Angel.

We flew for a few hours, and finally landed in a small clearing behind a small hotel. We made our way inside the tiny building to the front desk. A college-aged guy sat at it reading a book. He had shaggy auburn hair and smiled at me when I approached him.

"Hello," I said. "Um, three, rooms." I hesitated on the last part, but knew that the Flock would thank me later.

"Last name?" he asked, typing some stuff into a computer. I racked my brain.

"Uh, Smith." I answered finally. He typed that into the computer. He handed me three room keys and said,

"Rooms 201, 202, and 203. Enjoy your stay. And just let me know if you need _anything_." I nodded and ushered the Flock to the elevators. While we were riding up to the second floor, Angel and Nudge asked in unison:

"Max, can we share a room?" I looked at them, but quickly regretted it. Bambi eyes. I sighed.

"Fine," I handed them a key. Iggy quickly snatched the other key out of my hand as the doors opened, and ran off with Gazzy to their recently aquired room. I stood in the empty hallway with Fang, holding the remaining key. I glanced at him. His face was solemn. I started to walk down the hallway and he followed.

"I guess we're sharing, then." I said.

"Yeah," he answered. I shoved the card in the lock and pushed the door open. I almost gasped when I walked in. Only one bed. I dropped my pack on the table and sat down.

"I can't believe this." I murmured.

"Max, it's fine," Fang said, sitting next to me. "We've shared a bed before."

"True, but that was when we were six and didn't have teenage hormones raging." I said, but then winced. He might take that the wrong way.

"What, are you saying you're gonna make a move?" Fang joked. Just as I predicted. He tried to hide his smile.

"Maybe..." I replied eventually. He stiffened next to me.

"Uh, um, I'm gonna...go, um, take a shower." he said, racing to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I flopped back onto the bed and sighed in frustration. Why did I say that? I loved Fang, but I was almost 100 positive he didn't feel the same way. I had been keeping it all bottled up inside for months, and when I eventually try to tell him, he freaks out! This was so not going the way I had hoped. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. I was _not_ going to cry over a boy. Especially Fang. I heard the shower shut off, and Fang stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look. My jaw dropped, but I quickly shut it to avoid more awkward-ness. He smiled tightly at me and grabbed his backpack; making his way back into the bathroom to my_ extreme_ displeasure. I sat up properly and waited. A few minutes later, he came out in his regular black with black and more black ensemble. Just as I saw his mouth open to say something, Iggy came bursting in. He closed it.

"We're going down to the pool!" he exclaimed and shut the door again. I could hear the others chattering and laughing through the door. I smiled. I was glad they were happy in this time of depression. They deserved it. I looked up at Fang to see if he was going to start his sentence again; but he was right in front of me. I gasped and jumped back in surprise. How did he get there?

"Max," he breathed, coming close to my face. "About before." I blushed. "Don't be embarassed. I know you were just kidding." I slumped. I was thinking more along the lines of 'Max, I love you. I have for a long time,' and then he would kiss me. But _no_; he just laughed and switched on the small TV. I rested my throbbing head against the headboard and closed my eyes. Could this day get any worse?

Later that night, after I had said goodnight to the rest of the Flock, I was standing over the single bed; staring. Fang stood on the other side. I looked up at him, but he just smirked. This was going to be a long night. I took the long-awaited initiative and pulled back the stiff covers, sliding under. He did the same thing, trying not to touch me, which was pretty hard in a full-size bed. I switched off the light and said,

"Goodnight, Fang."

"Night," he answered. I turned over and shut my eyes. I could feel him moving beside me and tried to ignore it. After a while--and I was still awake--Fang whispered,

"Max, I'm sorry. But I cannot sleep." I rolled over to face him and stared into his dark eyes.

"Me neither," I said. He just stared at me for a minute, looking peaceful. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. What do you want to do?" he replied quickly. Well, I know what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure he wanted to.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I inquired. He paused.

"This." With that, he leaned in and kissed me--hard. I sat up with him plastered to my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist. He broke away.

"Max, I, don't exactly know how to say this but...I think I'm in love with you." he whispered, breathing hard.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't think I'm in love with you--I _know_ I'm in love with you." I responded and kissed him again. We did this for a while, and eventually we...well, you know...

**A/N: Didya like it?? Please R&R!!! It would make me update faster!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, third chapter! I am getting good reviews on this story, so please keep it up!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

**We're Going To Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter Three**

The next afternoon we all filed out of the hotel to a forest nearby for lunch. I sat down on a wide log while Fang started up the fire.

"Max, why couldn't we stay at that hotel longer?" Nudge asked pleadingly. "I really liked it!" I sighed, thinking about why we left. And I had one conclusion: no idea. I didn't know why we left. This part of the country wasn't falling down all around us, and the hotel had a pool; which Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy liked.

"Yeah, Max. Come on." Total said. I glanced at Fang, but he just shrugged and turned away. I gave up.

"Fine," I muttered. Numerous cheers came from the Flock and I smiled inside. Whatever. The world was ending; we can splurge.

After lunch, we gathered up our stuff and headed _back_ to the hotel. I reserved three rooms again and we headed back up. Immediately, Iggy took Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy down to the pool; leaving me and Fang _alone_. I sat down in the armchair across from the bed and stared at him. He plopped down onto the bed and sighed. We both opened our mouths to speak, but quickly closed them, seeing as we both had something to say.

"Go ahead." I urged. Fang nodded and began,

"Max, about last night..." he paused. I waited before he continued. "Did you really mean what you said?" I knew I meant it, but I wanted him to say it.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"You know," he alleged.

"No, what?" I inquired again. He sighed, giving up.

"About loving me." he murmured. I laughed darkly.

"Of course." And just as he was about to say something else, we heard a crash outside the sliding door to the porch, then a scream.

**A/N: I know it's short. Please don't be mad. But I'm kind of getting writer's block for this story. I need IDEAS. Please help me! If you give me ideas, I will continue with the story! Please R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. But I was out of town...MEETING STEPHENIE MEYER!!! it was amazing, and I got my copy of ****Eclipse**** signed (which you ALL NEED TO READ IF YOU HAVEN'T!) but anyway, I've been reading that for the last two days, so I might waver from JP's writing style, and make it more Stephenie. Sorry! But please enjoy this very off, slightly exciting chapter. And review. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own it, I don't. **

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter Four**

I rushed to the porch, assuming Flyboys or Erasers would be flooding the area at rapid speed; abducting everything in sight. Instead I saw Gazzy lying next to the pool, blood gushing out of a deep gash in his leg. Iggy quickly ran over, following Nudge's directions, and grabbed him in his arms. He started running with Gazzy crying silently in his arms up the stairs to our room. Fang and I ran out the door to greet them. I threw the door open as Iggy--figuratively--flew through. He set Gazzy down on one of the bed's and quickly ran his hands over the wound.

"What happened?" I asked as Iggy was going through his backpack, pulling out supplies.

"Gazzy jumped off the edge of the pool and cut himself on the ladder." he answered. I was a bit taken aback. Could that really happen? I stopped thinking about it and held Gazzy's hand instead.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked, smoothing his wet hair off his grimacing face.

"I'll be fine. My leg just hurts a little." he answered, while a few tears streamed down his face. I wiped them away and turned to Fang. He was standing behind me, with his hand on my shoulder. I smiled with sadness and confusion at him. He just patted my shoulder where his hand lay.

"Good news." Iggy announced. I looked at him expectantly, even though he couldn't see it. "He'll be fine. Just a gash. Nothing important was hurt; he should be back on it by tomorrow." I sighed in relief. It was amazing the things a blind mutant could do.

"Thanks, Ig." I said. He smiled and started shoving things into his backpack again. Gazzy positioned himslef against the headboard and sighed. I couldn't even imagine how much it would suck for him to not be able to walk; even if it was only for a day. He asked to be alone with Iggy, so we all went into our rooms.

I sat down on the bed and Fang came and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing my hair.

"He'll be fine." he said as if reading my mind.

"I know that. I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried about the world ending." That subject had actually escaped my thoughts in thr last few days, considering everything with Fang. And now that it was back, I was more anxious than ever. "No more Flyboys, no more Voice, no more School." I listed. "It's insane that Itex has nothing to do with this!"

"It is, and I'm a bit suspicious about that," Fang stated. "But it will all be over soon." I knew he was trying to be comforting, but his words had a double-meaning.

"But when it's all over, there will be nothing. Our chances of even surviving the whole collapsing thing are slim." I contradicted. "And like, even if we do survive, where will we get food? Clothes? Water? Air? Who knows what will be left! No one knows what will survive the destruction! Who knows if there will even be a planet left. What if Earth just explodes?"

"That could happen," he said. "But we shouldn't worry about it. I think we just need to chill and relax. When it happens, we'll worry about it then. Because right now, we have four kids to look after." The way he said it made my tense body relax under his touch. I leaned against his and he intwined his hand through mine.

"You're right." I whispered.

"Always am." he answered.

**A/N: Did you like it?? I know it was short-again. But I don't know what to write about. Since I'm not sure how long this is going to be, I don't know when to kill them. I mean...write...other...stuff...hehe. But please R&R!!!**

**vampirewings6 (and yes, i did change my name from fanghead)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, chapter five! Please enjoy, because not a lot of people read it. I think it's because most people on here like badly written, fluffy, pointless stories. And cuz this story has no Itex or Erasers or Flyboys or Jeb or Ari. But whatever. This story is not one of them. So please read and review! It would make me happy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Except the plot...!**

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning I woke up with a jolt. I glanced around at my surroundings. I was still in the hotel room and it was dark. I looked at the glowing red clock next to the bed. Three o'clock. I turned over and layed back down next to Fang. I wrapped my arm around his stomach and closed my eyes slowly. I was just falling asleep when I heard someone whisper my name. My sleepy lids shot open. I saw Fang's dark eyes staring at intently.

"You startled me." I whispered.

"Sorry," he apologized, blowing his breath in my face. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"At this hour?" I questioned, not giving in to the romance when I could be a smart alleck. "Couldn't it have waited until morning?"

"But in the morning we have to deal with the kids. Right now we can have all this time to ourselvessss." H drew out the 's' at the end and began kissing me in a way that should be against the law. I gave in, kissing him back just as passionately. He pulled me up into a sitting position and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Eventually, we ended up on the floor beside the bed. I was lying on top of Fang, my hands on his bare chest. He was twirling a lock of my hair between his fingers.

"I love you," Were the words we kept whispering romanctically into each others ears. We were lost in the madness when I heard a small knock on the door and Iggy started to open it with his emergency key. My eyes widened with exasperation, and I jumped up. Iggy was about to say something when I rammed my whole body up against the door.

"One sec, kay?" I asked, my breathing coming hard. When I closed the door, I saw the whole Flock outside our room. Great. I frantically told Fang to hurry up and get dressed while I pulled on my own garments. When I had everything on but a shirt, I freaked.

"Fang, where's my shirt?" I asked. A blank look crossed his face as I stood there in jeans and a bra.

"Um, try under the bed?" he answered. I nodded and quickly flipped up the bed-skirt. My shirt was under there. Yes. I quickly pulled it on and then glanced at Fang.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded in answer. I opened the door and heard Gazzy just finish saying,

"Were they really _doing it_?" I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. The Flock looked up from their little huddle.

"Heeeeyyyy, guys." I said slowly in a high-pitched voice. Iggy took a step toward me and said,

"The destruction has reached this part of the country. We need to relocate." His voice was stern and I was almost surprised at his tone. But then the news sunk in. But this wasn't as bad as the School. Oh no, this was _worse_.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short again. But no one seems to want to contribute ideas! I really need some cure for this freakin writer's block, please! I am all by my lonesome! Please contribute and I'll write another chapter. Or, I'll read some of YOUR stories and review. Nice, long, good, wholesome reviews. How does that sound? Now click the little purple-ish button and review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, 6th chapter. It took me a while, I know. But I get writer's block really easily. But I'm also working on other stories that I don't put on fanfiction, but on my blog. But I would like to take this opportunity to thank one reviewer who has reviewed the most and has been so nice!! Ur.Fav.Gurl.Is.Here. Thank you!!! OK, on with the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter Six**

I looked back at Fang, who was already stuffing things in our backpacks. He stuffed one in my hands and said,

"Then we better go." I was momentarily stunned with his progress, then nodded.

"Yeah," I said. The Flock already had their stuff packed up, so we just ran down the stairs of the hotel and out the door; where we unfurled our wings and took off in a hurry.

We flew for hours until we landed on a deserted beach. A small, deserted cabana house took up most of the beach.

"Oh, Max! Can we stay here, please?" Nudge asked with excitement. "I want to! It would be so awesome! We could play in the ocean and stuff every day!"

"Uh, yeah." I looked at Fang and he nodded slowly. "Sure." Nudge and Angel jumped up and down then ran down to the water, with Gazzy running behind them.

"Umm..." Iggy said, sensing a Fang and Max moment, "I'll just go and...listen to them. And stuff." He walked down to the shore with the rest of the Flock. Fang cocked his head and motioned me toward the cabana. I smiled and chuckled softly. He grabbed my hand and surreptitiously led me into the small house. The inside was decorated in a mild tiki them, with brown wicker furniture and plants everywhere. Fang pulled me on top of him onto the small couch and kissed my neck.

"It seems as if relocating is just an exercise now." I pointed out. He nodded, kissing my cheek, trying to get me to follow his lead. "That it doesn't matter where we are anymore." He sighed and leaned his shaggy head against the pillow.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you." he whispered. I smiled and kissed him. I could feel his smile under my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"I love you," I said with a sigh. He lifted his lips from my neck and repeated what I had said. I loved it when he told me he loved me. It made me feel special and wanted. Unlike I did back in the days of the School. He turned us so he was on top, and I scowled as he pressed his lips against the hollow below my left ear. If only this could happen every day, 365 days a year...

**A/N: I know it's short. And I know all my chapters are short. But I have some serious writer's block. WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME???!!! I need help!! I won't update until I get some GOOD ideas that don't involve bringing any mutants back! There will NO MUTANTS NO MATTER HOW MUCH PEOPLE WANT THEM!!! Now please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK, seventh chapter. Sorry I took so long to update! But school started-ugh-and I'm busy! This one is super short because i have NO CLUE what i'm writing about. i have some major writer's block...and i don't want to kill them just yet...HELP ME!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter Seven**

Later that night everyone was sleeping in the little house except me. I was sitting outside on a huge boulder. Thinking. I was thinking about why the world was ending, and why Itex and the School had nothing to do with it. I set my chin in my palms and sighed as the waves crashed against the shore. I felt someone breathing agaist my neck and whirled around, my hands poised for a fight. Fang stood there, glancing nervously at my fists. I dropped them.

"Sorry, habit," I apologized. He nodded understandingly and sat down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning my head on shoulder.

"Tell me." he urged.

"I...I was thinking," I started. He looked down at me, then back at the ocean. "About why--how--the School has nothing to do with the destruction of the world. I mean, we've been on the run from Erasers and whitecoats all our life, and now that the world is ending, it seems so surreal that it's happening naturally. You know?" Fang intertwined his hand through mine and replied,

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that too." Then there was a violent shaking and I fell of the boulder. Fang tumbled off too, and we landed beside eachother as the shaking continued.

"Earthquake." I whispered to him and then a branch slammed into the back of my head and everything went black.

**A/N: You like??? I'll try super hard to update faster, but you guys have to give me ideas. PLEASE!!!**


	8. Author's Note: PLEASE READ! Important!

**A/N: OK, I know everyone hates author's notes, but i have to say this. I have NO FRIKKIN IDEA WHAT TO WRITE. its like i'm mentally challenged...there's just no more flow of ideas...NOTHING! i know chapter seven left off with an earthquake, but i don't know what to make of it...so i would like everyone to vote:**

**option 1: i'll bring erasers and whitecoats back into the story (as much as i don't wanna...)**

**option 2: I end the story.**

**option 3: PEOPLE GIVE ME IDEAS!! (and if you vote this one, please tell me your idea!)**

**thanks...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK, I've gotten some mediocre reviews. But I need more! But your ideas helped tons. This is going to be action and destruction. An all action chapter with only a minor bit of Faxness, and when I say minor, I mean small. But still equally adorable! And again, so sorry for not updating lately! thanks to all my awesome reviewers! LOVE YOU ALL!! **

**NOW...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter Eight**

FANG POV:

The Earth rumbled beneath my feet and I saw a tree branch smack Max in the head. The wind was blowing fierce, and it felt like an earthquake/tropical storm was coming on. All part of the world ending...

I grabbed Max in my arms and ran towards the house. The Flock was awake now, and they were running towards me. Nudge had a panicked look on her face and Gazzy and Angel were trying to calm Total while running as fast as the could. Iggy was stumbling along, well, blindly. No pun intended.

"Guys!" I shouted over the wind. "We have to fly, NOW!" They got the message and snapped out their wings, taking off. I looked down at Max again. Her eyes fluttered open and she croaked,

"Fang...my _head_. Good God..." She sat up a little in my arms as I was about to take off. "Wait! Let me fly." I was about to object when she shot me a death glare.

"Fine." I muttered and we took off.

MAX POV:

Once in the air, I could see the waves crashing around wildly. But my head throbbed slightly, and I tried to shake it away. The wind blew violently around me, and it was starting to rain. I stroked my wings powerfully and flew over near Angel. She was so tough. I saw Fang fly on top of me; probably if I fell.

"We need to keep flying! Once we get out of this storm, we can land!" I screamed above the noise. Everyone nodded, or at least tried. I flapped headstrong in the sky, and sped up just a bit.

A few hours later, our wings were sore and we were exhausted. We had escaped the storm and just landed in a clearing. I had no idea where we were. I just needed to sleep. But of course, nothing good can happen without extreme bad.

Then I heard a _snap!_ and a tree right next to us collapsed. I yelped and tried to move out of the way while looking out for the others. When it landed, I looked around.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Fang!" Angel screamed. I panicked and looked where she was pointing. Fang's legs were caught under the top of the tree, and he was wincing.

"Oh, crap." I muttered. I grabbed Iggy and led him over. He leaned down and started firing questions at Fang.

"Where does it hurt? Do you feel dizzy?" Etc., etc., etc. I turned to the younger part of the Flock and led them away.

"Hey, guys. Why don't you dig around in our packs and find gauze--we will definetely need that--antiseptic, maybe, and some...uhh...medical stuff." I finished. They nodded robotically and turned around, digging through the backpacks. I could tell they were scared. I bounded back over to Fang and Iggy and asked,

"How is he?"

"Probably a concussion. He says he hit his head hard on a rock when he fell. And most likely a broken leg or two." Iggy answered. I grimaced and stroked Fang's hair out of his eyes. "But the big issue is getting this _tree_ off him." I nodded as Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel came over. Their arms were stuffed with First Aid stuff.

"Let's all push." I suggested.

"That's probably our best bet." Iggy agreed.

A few minutes later, we were all spaced out along the tree trunk; getting ready to push.

"One, two, three!" I said and shoved. Fang groaned loudly as the tree ran over his legs. The little ones were holding strong, pushing with all their might. Fang shouted out in pain as the tree rolled over his ankles. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing hard. With one final shove, the tree was off my precious Fang. I took a deep breath and ran over to him. I pulled his sweaty head into my lap and stroked his hair. Iggy started examining Fang's legs.

"That...hurt..." Fang murmured. I chuckled.

"Good news!" Iggy announced. "Fang only broke _one _leg!" Everyone cheered and laughed. "But he also has a bruise the size of Texas on his forehead." Iggy added.

About an hour later, we were all sitting in a hotel room in some town. Fang had his leg wrapped in thousands of layers of gauze, since we couldn't exactly take him to a hospital. He was sitting on one of the bed's, watching TV, obviously bored. I went over and huddled next to him. I examined his bruise again. It went from the right side of his forehead down to his right temple. It _was _pretty big. I heard Nudge singing in the shower and smiled. Angel, Gazzy, and Total were huddled in front of the TV and Iggy was sitting in the corner, listening. Then I thought about the destruction and frowned. It was so sad that they had to go through this so young.

The next morning I woke up on the floor. Fang wasn't beside me anymore; and then I felt him grab me and pull me to my feet.

"Max, something's coming this way. And I have no idea what it is, but it looks dangerous."

**A/N: You like?? I think it's one of the best chapters written yet...but please review!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: 4 reviews for Chapter 8. **_**Four**_**. That is TERRIBLE! You guys HAVE to do better if you want me to continue this story! I'm sorry, but its the straight truth. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with school, cheerleading, and writing my other non-fanfiction related stories. So here's a nice chapter. Full of death...muahaha! JK. Read on...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter Nine**

I jumped to my feet and glanced around the room. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were all in startled positions like me. I peered out the window and tried to see what Fang was talking about. I saw a huge hord of _things_ coming toward the hotel. They weren't Erasers or Flyboys, they were different somehow. They had the wolf-like faces, but different bodies. They were slimmer, and almost looked like _bees_.

"Holy CRAP." I shouted.

"What is it?" Iggy asked, alarmed.

"They're freakin _bees_!" I answered.

"What?!" Fang questioned. I turned to face him. He was sitting in a chair with his leg propped up. Couldn't exactly walk so great...

"Their body's are the bodies of bees! But they've got wolf faces!" Everyone's eyes widened. "We have to get out of here. Now." I grabbed my back pack and Fang's, since he couldn't. "Fang, you think you can fly, right?" He nodded and hopped up. Everyone moved toward the door and we ran down the hallway--and Fang hopped extremely fast. We practically flew--literally--down the stairs and out the emergency exit on the south end of the building.

We did a quick up & away, and flew as fast as we could. I edged on hyper speed, but didn't want to lose the Flock. I dared a glance back, and the bee hybrids were far behind. I let out a sigh of relief. We flew for what seemed like ages, then landed close to a small city. I didn't want to stay in a hotel tonight, so we just slept in the tall grass.

I woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon, and I sat up. Iggy was sitting on a small log next to a fire, cooking bacon. Remarkable.

"What's with the meat?" I inquired, going to sit closer to the fire.

"Fang went into town this morning and bought some! Isn't that so awesome?! Have some! It is _so good_!" Nudge answered, holding out a paper plate piled high with the strips. I took a few and chowed down. They did taste great.

I smiled at us. Sitting here, out of danger (for now). Eating bacon.

**A/N: OK, so this chapter wasn't my best. But it was just more of a filler chapter. There will be more of the mysterious bee hybrids, mark my words! Possibly in the next chapter. But please give me some ideas on how to incorporate them into the story! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Five reviews. FIVE?! Come **_**on**_**! This is crazy! That chapter may have not been great, but it wasn't so bad you need not review! Please do better! This is lucky number 10, so I better get some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We?**

**Chapter 10**

We spent a few worry-free days near that town, then took off. Fang's leg was completely healed, but I was concerned about it, because it didn't look _right_. So we started flying to Dr. Martinez's; with the hope that her and Ella would both still be there.

So here I was, up in the sky, flying. We were a few minutes from their house, and I was watching the ground with intense concentration. I spotted Dr. Martinez's house and signaled to the Flock to land. We flew to the ground a few feet from their house and stood for a minute.

"Aren't we gonna go in?" Gazzy asked quietly. I shook my head, then answered,

"Uh, yeah." I took a step towards the house and looked back at the Flock, who nodded at me. I walked carefully the rest of the way and then we were all on the door step. I raised a finger to the doorbell. Pressing it, I took a deep breath. We stood there for a minute before I heard a 'click' and the door swung open. Dr. Martinez locked eyes with me and said,

"Max!" I grinned and she pulled me into a giant hug. "Oh, I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I said, in extreme embarassment. I heard the Flock giggle behind us. Dr. Martinez backed up and looked at the hybrids standing behind me.

"Oh," she gasped. "Is this your...family?" I nodded and introduced them, pointing,

"This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Oh, and Total." I said. She nodded, looking them over.

"Well, come in!" I followed her inside with the Flock at my heels. Fang stepped beside me and took my hand in his. I grinned as Dr. Martinez motioned for us all to sit down in the living room.

"Are any of you hungry?" she asked.

"Totally!" Nudge exclaimed. "We have been flying for _hours_ to get here, and we're all starving because Max wouldn't let us stop, because she was worried we wouldn't get here on time!"

"I'll make sandwiches. Be right back." Dr. Martinez stepped into the kitchen, leaving us alone. Fang scooted closer to me on the couch and I leaned my head on his shoulder, not caring if the little ones saw. I was exhausted.

"I like her!" Angel said cheerfully. I smiled at her.

"Me too," I answered. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel kneeled on the floor and played with Total while Iggy sat there, listening to early night sounds.

"So, are we staying here tonight?" Fang whispered in my ear.

"If she lets us." I answered. Then Dr. Martinez called us into the kitchen for food. We all filed in then dug in.

"Where's Ella?" I asked, suddenly realizing she wasn't there.

"She's at a sleepover, but she'll be home tomorrow morning." Dr. Martinez answered. I nodded and bit into my third sandwich. I could not wait just to sleep...

**A/N: I know it's short, so sorry. But I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow if the homework load is light. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Two reviews. TWO. You people...are your fingers broken so you cannot type? or are your keyboards broken? this is crazy! does this story really suck **_**so much**_** that you can't even review?! crazy...and here i am. rewarding you with another chapter. tisk tisk on me. whatever..this chapter is mostly fax because i didn't feel like writing anything SPECTACULAR or with the WOW factor...**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own it.**

**We're Going to Die, Aren't We? **

**Chapter Eleven**

Later that night, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and the Gasman were all tucked into bed in shared rooms: boys with boys and girls with girls. Now all that was left was Fang and me. We were sitting in the living room, and I was curled against Fang's warm body. Dr. Martinez had just gone to bed, along with Ella. We were all alone. We had been assigned the couch. I think we might have been purposefully thrown here so we wouldn't do anything...outrageous, so to speak. Fang kissed the top of my head and I smiled. The movie we had been watching ended, and I switched off the TV. Fang grabbed the blanket Dr. Martinez had left for us and spread it over our bodies. I cuddled closer to him. The next thing I knew, someone was shouting my and jumping up and down.

"What?" I croaked, opening my eyes. Nudge was standing next to me, shouting,

"Oh my God! Dr. Martinez made pancakes!! _Pancakes_! Can you believe it?! Get up!" I nodded and rose, rubbing my eyes and pulling my hair around my shoulder. I followed Nudge into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for me. I smiled sheepishly as I sat down next to Fang. As I grabbed some pancakes and stuffed them in my mouth, I was insanely happy. I was happy to be sharing this with my family, and to be eating pancakes for the first time in years.

**A/N: Short, I know. But you DESERVE IT! **

**ReViEw!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: OK, so i need to explain...i am so insanely sorry that I haven't updated for almost 6 months. half a year! gulp scary words...i'm not gonna try and make excuses, but i had extreme writer's block for FOREVER. worse than i've ever had. i stopped writing in every story i have! ones that aren't even for fanfiction!! **

**but now i am back, and although this chapter may be a little shorter than wanted, i will TRY a lot harder to make updates. and also, i apologize for being a total nag about the reviews. because this is the best fanfic i've written, and its gotten the most reviews. so...i love you all for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: i dunnownit. **

After breakfast we all headed outside for a quick fly. We went to this big open field hidden behind a bunch of trees and abandoned houses. I jumped in the air, flapping my wings rhythmically. Nudge and Angel were doing flips and twirls, rating each other. I was just about to fly over and see what Iggy was doing, when I heard an immense buzzing sound behind me. I slowly turned around, and my worse fear was confirmed. There, flying through the air at warp speed, were the wolf-bee hybrids.

"Guys! Fly, go go go!" I screamed. The Flock immediately spotted the danger and started to fly. I made sure to grab all our packs, which were scattered on the ground. I was loosing time...the hybrids were only a couple yards behind me. Fang was hovering, waiting for me, alarm on his face. I finally grasped all six of them, throwing Fang his and flapping my wings hard to catch up with the Flock, who were a few feet ahead. The bees were gaining on us, and the backpacks were weighing me down. The first Flock member I caught up with was Gazzy, and I swiftly handed him a backpack. I glanced back at the hybrids things. They were farther behind us now, but still close enough that they might see if we try to land and hide out. If they could see...these things were new and confusing. I yelled at the Flock to fly faster. I wasn't about to fight these things. We didn't know their weaknesses, and we've been so accustomed to living comfortably lately, our fighting skills might not be up-to-date. I looked back once more, and saw nothing. I stopped abrubtly. My brow furrowed, and the Flock had now gathered around me.

"W-where'd they go?" Angel murmured. I sighed.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "I guess they thought we weren't worth it or something...maybe they got tired?" I laughed inside at the thought.

"Whatever happened, I don't care, because they're gone." Iggy said. Everyone nodded.

"Max, can we go rest somewhere? I'm really tired now..." Nudge asked. I considered. The Flock would be tired, after how fast we were going for so long.

"Alright. Let's go find a hotel."

We flew for a short while until we landed at a small local motel. I got us a room, and we headed up the dated staircase-no elevator-and into our room.

"Whoa." I said when we got in.

"Whoa." Gazzy agreed. This room was _tiny_. I dropped my bag on one of the full beds, which were crammed together about half a foot apart. I inspected the bathroom, which had one tiny toilet, an itty bitty corner shower, and a small sink with no counter.

"Well, it's better than nothing, guys!" I pointed out, and everyone nodded. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge turned on the TV, and Total flopped down next to them, letting his eyelids float shut. I sighed, my stomach rumbling.

"Oh, hey, let's go get some food." I mentioned to Fang.

"Cool. I'm starving." he answered.

"Hey guys. We're gonna go get food. You wanna come, Ig?" He nodded. "OK, be careful guys. Don't go out of the room and don't do anything dangerous." They all nodded, turning back to the TV. I wasn't worried about their responsiblity skills, so I felt confident leaving them alone for a few minutes. We wouldn't be long. So we walked outside into the cool night air and headed toward the local grocery store.

**A/N: Lame ending, I know. but i suck at endings. OH WELL!! i hope you all liked, cuz i did. Now i'm on a high from writing...haha. Please review! They are appreciated! **


End file.
